The present invention relates to a nail coating material and a device for applying the same. More particularly, it relates to a resin-containing, pigment-free, and in some cases coloring substance-containing nail coating material with a low viscosity. It also relates to the utilization of such a nail coating material in form of an ink for filling of a capillary application device, for example a wick pencil. The nail coating material, as well as the capillary application device filled therewith, serve for coating of fingernails and toenails.
Nail coating materials are produced as more or less viscous liquids which are applied onto the nails with the aid of a brush. A base of the coating material is in general nitrocellulose, in some cases in mixture with suitable resins, as well as with addition of pigments and/or suitable coloring substances. The above mentioned substances are water-insoluble, and therefore they must be dissolved in organic solving media, such as butylacetate, ethylacetate, in some cases with addition of benzene or toluene. Compositions of such known nail coating materials are disclosed, for example, in "Taschenbuch der Modernen Parfumerie und Kosmetik" by H. Janistyn, 4th Edition, 1974, page 681. The known nail coating materials can be applied, because of their high viscosity and also because their pigment content, exclusively by the brush. The organic substances used as solving media are burnable and have the properties to engage the skin and the nail layer in degreasing manner.